One heart
by Tjazzels
Summary: Lemon. A cross over about the arranged marriage of Sanji from one piece and Linka from captain planet.


A/N: Ok, so here's my first fan fiction. I decided to take the most logical path with my characters as possible. So, some background on the story. The premiss is if Sanji form one piece and Linka from Captain planet went to an americanized version of a Japanese high school and fell in love,skipping ahead in the future to when the get married. Hope you enjoy.

Hours later, Sanji was still light hearted, his friends celebratory cheers ringing his ears. The summer sunset on his golden hair glowed like the fire inside his heart. Or was it more like the fireflies that lifted his stomach into his throat? Truth be told, it didn't matter all that much. Not today. Not tonight.

The ring on his finger shined with the last minutes of daylight. Honestly, Sanji couldn't belive that today had finally come. Lifetimes had passed since he had met Link, or so it felt. In reality, it had only been twelve years, but as they looked into each others eyes they would have sworn they knew each other their entire lives. He held her close that night, knowing his mighty dragon would find rest in her grand poon cave.

The great wyrm longed for his old home. Three spears rested uncomfortably in his shoulder, making flying more of a chore than usual. His hunt had been interrupted once again. The sky's are not as safe for him as they once were. He longed for those days again. Those grand days when fields of deer laid unclaimed, rich with venison. Before kings, fat with entitlement, took the kindness of the land for their own. Before he was feared and hated.

The moon silhouetted the dragons graceless dive, his mountain cavern swallowing his grand figure. A mighty roar echoed across the subterranean walls, breaking the solitude and welcoming the beast home. He had had worse nights, but those were far behind him.

There was an amazing earthly calm to be found here. It was spring, and the smell of

lavender, from the fields below, filled the hollow home of the dragon. However, among the mundane ease the cave granted him, his truly favorite feature was the ethereal glow of the moon shining of his treasures. It lifted his spirits, and filled his mind with the comforting thoughts he had housed for nearly a century. Taking a seat among his golden horde, he lit an oak tree on fire with a quick whistle, and began licking his wound in peace.

They Dragons cave stood in the foreground, an intimidating remind as to why he had come so far. Sir Dargyl, the lion hearted, knew his search had come to an end, the dragon had shown himself in the moonlight. His great spear at the ready, he moved through the fields of lavender and uprooted oak. For better or worse, his quest ended tonight!

"To anyone who slays the dragon, and returns my emerald to me," Said the king, as Dargyl replayed his speech in his mind, "To anyone who Slays the dragon, and returns my emerald to me, Shall be gifted my daughters hand in matrimony, and upon my deathbed my kingship!" The stage erupted in cheers. Sir Dargyl, one of the kings bravest knights, had loved after the princess since the day he met her, and now the time came to prove it. He would return with the kings emerald, her arms waiting for her hero, and in time would lay his dragon to rest in her mighty poon cave, but that was a story for another time.

It was a small feat for him to scale the mountain that housed his foe. The real threat inside. The dragons shadow danced across the wall in firelight. Sir dargly, slowly, began moving inside.

"You smell of meat." He said in a soft manner.

"You won't be feasting upon me today, fiend ."

"You're delusions amuse me. I have no intention of eating you. The meat would taste rotten. No, I smell deer, dried and salted. Could I have some?"

Incredible, thought Sir Dargyl, he knew about the jerky in my satchel just from smell. "Why would I feed my enemy, let alone a beast like you?"

"So I am your enemy now? And what have I done?"

"The kings emerald, you took it from his castle the last time you raided our town,"said lord Dargyl, stepping into the dragons sight, shield at the ready. "I'm here to retrieve it!"

"I took it? Your king took it from the land, All I have done is take it back. But I feel as though your king will not understand, so tell me, human, What is your name?"

"I am sir dargyl, The lionhearted!"

"Well, I ask you, sir lionhearted," asked the dragon," can you defeat the dragonhearted!"

With a mighty roar jets of flame erupted from the beasts mouth. Lord Dargyl leaned into his shield. The metal blocked most of the onslaught, but bursts of heat still licked the knights chain link armor. He didn't have much time. In less then a minute the heat would become unbearable.

Mustering up all his courage he ran forward, maneuvering the shield to take front of the heat. Dropping the hot metal, Dargyl readied his great spear. The dragon had not yet noticed, his senses weakened by the flames. With great precision, Dargyl trusted his spear into the dragon exposed stomach.

A horrible fiery roar filled the cave. The spear snapped as the dragon gave a twisted lurch, and Dargyl was left weaponless. The great beasts claws rained down and with one great sweep Dargyl had been thrown across the room.

He landed in one of the dragons piles of treasure. His shoulder slamming hard into something as he landed. Looking up, he saw the dragon coming towards him, his mouth full of fire. Dargyl had to consider himself lucky, the dragon would never attack his own hoard. At least not with flames.

The beast was approaching quickly, jaws open wide, and Dargyl had little time. Soon, the dragon would be on top of him. Thinking quickly Dragyl reached into the pile behind him, looking for whatever it was his shoulder had hit. It was a long shot, but maybe he could use what ever it was to defend himself.

Everything after that seemed to happen so fast. The first thing he registered was the dragon standing over him, it's mouth wide open. Fear overwhelmed the knight, but then he saw what he was holding. A brillent iron longsword stood half way into the dragons neck, warm to the touch from the fire in the beasts throat. His hands seemed to act on their own as the blade cleaved through the dragons neck. Dargyl - returning to his senses - gave one more great thrust with the sword. The dragon was defeated.

Dargyl fell back into the treasure to give his heart time to rest. The night was his to claim. He spotted the jewel he was sent to retrieve glimmering in the firelight. He carefully placed the emerald into his satchel, along with one of the dragons teeth -a trophy of sorts. With his new found sword in hand, he looked out towards the field below. Somewhere out there his kingdom and his love awaited his return, and he knew now nothing could stop him. He climbed down the mountain side that housed the dragon, ready to return home under the solum gaze of the nights full moon.

With that Sanji feel to the bed at Linkas side. He was spent, and would soon fall asleep. In the meantime, though, he just watched as his wife lay next to him. nothing needed to be said.


End file.
